Aladar's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island
Aladar's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island is the first Dinosaur/Scooby-Doo crossover film planned to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Aladar, his family, and his friends (along with Alex, Tiana, Mikey, and the rest) reunite with Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Inc., as they go to a forbidden and mysterious place called Zombie Island. Cast *D. B. Sweeney as Aladar (archive)/Sitka (archive) *Alfre Woodard as Plio (archive) *Ossie Davis as Yar (archive) *Max Casella as Zini (archive)/Tip (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) (archive) *Hayden Panettiere as Suri (archive) *Julianna Margulies as Neera (archive) *Joan Plowright as Baylene (archive)/Ms. Plushbottom (archive) *Della Reese as Eema (archive) *Frank Welker as Url (archive)/Garfield/Horror (archive)/Well Dweller (archive)/Slimer (archive)/Stay Puft (archive)/Bigfoot (A Goof Movie) (archive)/Curious George/Bruno (Cinderella (animated)) (current)/Fred Jones/Old Louie (Oliver & Company)/Lucifer (Cinderella (animated)) (current) *Lorenzo Music as Garfield (archive) **Bill Murray as Garfield (live-action) (archive) *Gregg Berger as Odie *Kath Soucie as Cadpig (archive)/Rolly (archive)/Perdita/Phil and Lil DeVille (archive)/Betty DeVille (archive)/Danielle (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure)/Collette (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure)/K Daring (The Replacements) *Martin Short as The Cat in the Hat/B.E.N. (Treasure Planet) (archive)/Stubbs the Clown (archive)/Hubie (archive)/Stefano/Edward Frankenstein (Frankenweenie (2012)) (archive)/Mr. Bergermesiter (Frankenweenie (2012)) (archive)/Nassor (Frankenweenie (2012)) (archive)/Stefano (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) **Bruce Lanoil as The Cat in the Hat (archive) *Ivan Sherry as Inspector Gadget (currently) **Maurice LaMarche as Inspector Gadget (archive)/Balto (archive from the sequels)/Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) (currently)/Robin Hood (1973) (currently)/Basil of Baker Street/Professor Ratigan **Don Adams as Inspector Gadget (archive) *Jim Cummings as Cat (archive)/Tantor (archive)/King Louie/Buzzie/King Triton/Pete/Ed (The Lion King)/Kaa/Crud (archive)/Steele (archive)/Jaques (archive) *Tom Kenny as Dog (archive)/Bullwinkle J. Moose/Heffer Wolfe (archive) *Carlos Alazraqui as Winslow (archive)/Rocko (archive)/Mr. Crocker *Ray Romano as Manny (Ice Age) *John Leguizamo as Sid (Ice Age) *Denis Leary as Diego (Ice Age) *Seann William Scott as Crash (Ice Age: The Meltdown) *Josh Peck as Eddie (Ice Age: The Meltdown)/Josh Nichols (Drake & Josh) (archive) *Wanda Sykes as Granny (Sid's grandmother) (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Jennifer Lopez as Shira (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Queen Latifah as Ellie (Ice Age: The Meltdown) *Keke Palmer as Peaches (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Josh Gad as Louis (Ice Age: Continental Drift)/Olaf (Frozen) *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner (archive)/Jaq (Cinderella (animated)) (current)/Carl Wheezer (archive)/P.J. (Goofy franchise) (archive)/Fabian Le'Tool (The Replacements (Disney Channel TV series)) (archive)/Master Craig (The Replacements (Disney Channel TV series)) (archive)/Hiram Smeck (The Replacements (Disney Channel TV series)) (archive)/Mr. Vanderbosh (The Replacements (Disney Channel TV series)) (archive)/Pinky (archive)/Banzai (archive) *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner (archive)/Ziggy *Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner (archive)/Daisy Duck/Chip/Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella (animated)) (current) *Novie Edwards as Jackie (Cyberchase) *Jacqueline Pillon as Matt (Cyberchase) *Annick Obonsawin as Inez (Cyberchase) *Gilbert Gottfried as Digit LeBoid (Cyberchase)/Iago *Patrick Stewart as Adventure (archive) *Whoopi Goldberg as Fantasy (archive)/Franny (Racing Stripes) (archive)/Shenzi (archive) *Cam Clarke as Flounder (archive)/He-Man (archive)/Mario (Denver, the Last Dinosaur)/Mister Fantastic (archive)/Detective Beau Neville (archive) *Matthew Broderick as Ferris Bueller (archive) *Quinton Flynn as Snowbell (archive from the animated Stuart Little TV series) **Nathan Lane as Snowbell (Stuart Little) (archive) *Robert Guillaume as Rafiki *Neve Campbell as Kiara *Jason Marsden as Kovu (archive)/Max Goof *Jeremy Irons as Scar *Ben Stiller as Alex (Madagascar)/Larry Daley (Night at the Museum) (archive) *Chris Rock as Marty (Madagascar) *David Schwimmer as Melman (Madagascar) *Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria (Madagascar) *Tom McGrath as Skipper (Madagascar)/the Fossa (Madagascar) (archive) *Chris Miller as Kowalski (Madagascar) *Jeffrey Katzenberg as Rico (Madagascar) *Christopher Knights as Private (Madagascar) **James Patrick Stuart as Private (Madagascar) (partly) *Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien (Madagascar) *Danny Jacobs as King Julien (Madagascar) (partly)/Borat Sagdiyev (Epic Movie) (archive) *Cedric the Entertainer as Maurice (Madagascar) **Kevin Michael Richardson as Maurice (Madagascar) (partly)/Barney Rubble (partly) *Andy Richter as Mort (Madagascar) *Thomas Dekker as Fievel Mousekewitz (archive voice from the third and fourth American Tail films) **Phillip Glasser as Fievel Mousekewitz (archive) *Lacey Chabert as Tanya Mousekewitz (archive voice from the third and fourth American Tail films)/Eliza Thornberry (archive)/Meg Griffin (archive)/Jenny (Daddy Day Care) (archive) **Cathy Cavadini as Tanya Mousekewitz (archive voice from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West)/Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Nehemiah Persoff as Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) (archive) *Erica Yohn as Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) (archive) *Pat Musick as Tony Toponi (An American Tail) (archive) *Dom DeLuise as Tiger (An American Tail) (archive)/Jeremy the Crow (The Secret of NIMH) (archive)/Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs Go to Heaven) (archive)/Fagin (Oliver & Company)/The Looking Glass (Happily Ever After) (archive)/Bernie (The Muppet Movie) (archive)/Lenny (Baby Geniuses) (archive)/Pizza the Hutt (Spaceballs) (archive) *Christopher Plummer as Henri (An American Tail) (archive)/The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-a-Doodle) (archive)/Charles Muntz (Up (2009)) (archive) *Cathianne Blore as Bridget (An American Tail) (archive) *Neil Ross as Honest John (An American Tail) (archive) *Madeline Kahn as Gussie Mausheimer (An American Tail) (archive) *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse **Chris Diamantopoulos as Mickey Mouse (partly) **Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse (archive) **Jimmy MacDonald as Mickey Mouse (archive)/Jaq (Cinderella (animated)) (archive)/Gus (Cinderella (animated)) (archive)/Bruno (Cinderella (animated)) (archive) **Walt Disney as Mickey Mouse (archive) *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse/The Fairy Godmother (Cinderella (animated)) (current)/Drizella Tremaine (Cinderella (animated)) (current)/Phantasma the Phantom (archive) *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck **Clarence Nash as Donald Duck (archive) *Bill Farmer as Goofy **George Johnson as Goofy (archive) **Pinto Colvig as Goofy (archive) *Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake/Dale/Gus (Cinderella (animated)) (current)/Judge Claude Frollo (current)/the Brutish Guard (The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)) (archive)/Count Douku (animated)/Captain Hook *April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow/Terk (archive) *Pauly Shore as Robert "Bobby" Zimmeruski (archive) *Kellie Martin as Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) (archive) *Jenna von Oy as Stacy (A Goofy Movie) (archive) *Larry Schwarz as Leader Dog (archive) *Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog/Foo-Foo/Statler/Beaker/Lips/Rizzo the Rat/Link Hogthrob/The Newsman *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy/Fozzie Bear/Sam Eagle/Animal *Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo/Dr. Bunsen Honeydew/Zoot/Beauregard/Waldorf *Bill Barretta as Rowlf the Dog/Pepé the King Prawn/Dr. Teeth/The Swedish Chef/Bobo the Bear/Big Mean Carl/Baby Boss/Carlo Flamingo/Leprechaun Security Guard *David Rudman as Scooter/Janice/Bobby Benson/Miss Poogy/Wayne *Matt Vogel as Floyd Pepper/Sweetums/Pops/Robin the Frog/Lew Zealand/Crazy Harry/'80s Robot/Camilla the Chicken/Uncle Deadly/Constantine *Peter Linz as Walter/Manolo Flamingo *Michael T. Weiss as Tarzan (archive) **Tony Goldwyn as Tarzan (archive) *Olivia d'Abo as Jane Porter (archive) **Minnie Driver as Jane Porter (archive) *Rosie O'Donnell as Terk (archive) *Wayne Knight as Tantor (archive)/Dennis Nedry (Jurassic Park) (archive)/Evil Emperor Zurg (archive)/Newman (Seinfeld) (archive) *Grey DeLisle as Emily Elizabeth/Vicky (The Fairly OddParents)/Kimiko (Xiaolin Showdown)/Riley Daring (The Replacements) *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella (animated) (current) **Ilene Woods as Cinderella (animated) (archive) *Christopher Daniel Barnes as Prince Charming (Cinderella (animated)) (current)/Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) **William Phipps as Prince Charming (Cinderella (animated)) (archive) *Luis van Rooten as the Grand Duke (Cinderella (animated)) (archive)/the King (Cinderella (animated)) (archive) *Andre Stojka as the King (Cinderella (animated)) (current) *Lucille Bliss as Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella (animated)) (archive) *Rhoda Williams as Drizella Tremaine (Cinderella (animated)) (archive) *Verna Felton as the Fairy Godmother (Cinderella (animated)) (archive) *Don Barclay as the Footman (Cinderella (animated)) (archive) *Ewan McGregor as Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) (archive) *Halle Berry as Cappy (Robots) (archive) *Greg Kinnear as Phineas T. Ratchet (Robots) (archive) *Mel Brooks as Bigweld (Robots) (archive) *Robin Williams as Fender Pinwheeler (Robots) (archive)/Theodore Roosevelt (Night at the Museum) (archive) *Amanda Bynes as Piper Pinwheeler (Robots) (archive) *Drew Carey as Crank Casey (Robots) (archive) *Jennifer Coolidge as Aunt Fanny (Robots) (archive) *Harland Williams as Lug (Robots) (archive) *Jim Broadbent as Madame Gasket (Robots) (archive) *Dianne Wiest as Lydia Copperbottom (Robots) (archive) *Stanley Tucci as Herb Copperbottom (Robots) (archive) *Natasha Lyonne as Loretta Geargrinder (Robots) (archive) *Paul Giamatti as Tim the Gate Guard (Robots) (archive) *Dan Hedaya as Mr. Gunk (Robots) (archive) *Patrick Warburton as Mr. X (The X's) (archive)/Kronk/Joe Swanson *Wendie Malick as Mrs. X (The X's) (archive) *Lysney Bartilson as Tuesday X (The X's) (archive) *Jansen Panettiere as Truman X (The X's) (archive) *Kristen Bell as Princess Anna (Frozen) *Idina Menzel as Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen) *Jonathan Groff as Kristoff (Frozen) *Ciarán Hinds as Grand Pabbie the Troll King (Frozen) *Chris Williams as Oaken (Frozen) *Maia Wilson as Bulda (Frozen) *Paul Briggs as Marshmallow (Frozen) *Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian/Kron (archive) *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen (Cars) **Keith Ferguson as Lightning McQueen (Cars) (partly) *Paul Newman as Doc Hudson (Cars) (archive) *Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera (Cars)/Rosie (A Bug's Life) (archive)/Dolly (Toy Story 3) *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater (Cars) *Tony Shalhoub as Luigi (Cars) *Michael Wallis as Sheriff (Cars) *George Carlin as Fillmore (Cars) *Paul Dooley as Sarge (Cars) *Jenifer Lewis as Flo (Cars) *Guido Quaroni as Guido (Cars) *Richard Petty as Strip "The King" Weathers (Cars) *Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks (Cars) *Katherine Helmond as Lizzie (Cars) *John Ratzenberger as Mack (Cars)/Hamm (Toy Story)/The School of Moonfish (Finding Nemo) *Joe Ranft as Red (Cars) (archive)/Peterbilt (Cars) (archive)/Heimlic (A Bug's Life) (archive)/Jacques the Shrimp (Finding Nemo) (archive) *Michael Caine as Finn McMissile (Cars 2) *Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell (Cars 2) *Dave Foley as Flik (A Bug's Life) *as Princess Atta *Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr (Mr. Incredible) *Holly Hunter as Helen Parr (Elastigirl) *Spencer Fox as Dashiell Robert "Dash" Parr (The Dash) (archive) *Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr (archive) *Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack Parr (archive) **Maeve Andrews as Jack-Jack Parr (archive) *Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius Best (Frozone)/Ray Arnold (Jurassic Park) (archive) *Drake Bell as Drake Parker (Drake & Josh) (archive) *Randee Heller as Grammy Nichols (Drake & Josh) (archive) *Skyler Gisondo as B-Dawg (Air Buddies films) *Charles Henry Wyson as Buddha (Air Buddies films) *Josh Flitter as Budderball (Air Buddies films) *Ty Panitz as Mudbud (Air Buddies films) *Genevieve Hannelius as Rosebud (Air Buddies films) *Frankie Jonas as Pip (Spooky Buddies) *Debra Jo Rupp as Zelda (Spooky Buddies) *Diedrich Bader as Halloween Hound (Spooky Buddies) *Ryan Stiles as Hoot (Spooky Buddies) *Tim Conway as Deputy Sniffer (Air Buddies films) *Harland Williams as Warwick the Warlock (Spooky Buddies) *Rance Howard as Mr. Joseph Johnson (Spooky Buddies) *Pat Finn as Mr. Carroll (Spooky Buddies) *Jennifer Elise Cox as Mrs. Frankendude Carroll (Spooky Buddies) *Michael Teigen as Sheriff Dan (Spooky Buddies) *Elisa Donovan as Janice (Spooky Buddies) *Sierra McCormick as Alice (Spooky Buddies) *Skyler Gisondo as Billy (Spooky Buddies) *Sage Ryan as Pete (Spooky Buddies) *Jake Johnson as Sam (Spooky Buddies) *Tucker Albrizzi as Bartleby (Spooky Buddies) *Max Charles as Joseph (Spooky Buddies)/Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Carla Gugino as Rebecca Hutman (Night at the Museum) (archive) *Dick Van Dyke as Cecil Fredericks (Night at the Museum) (archive) *Mickey Rooney as Gus (Night at the Museum) (archive) *Bill Cobbs as Reginald (Night at the Museum) (archive) *Skyler Gisondo as Nicky Daley (archive from Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb) *Ricky Gervais as Dr. McPhee (Night at the Museum) (archive)/Dominic Badguy (Muppets Most Wanted) (archive) *Kim Raver as Erica Daley (Night at the Museum) (archive) *Patrick Gallagher as Attila the Hun (Night at the Museum) (archive) *Rami Malek as Ahkmenrah (Night at the Museum) (archive) *Pierfrancesco Favino as Christopher Columbus (Night at the Museum) (archive) *Charlie Murphy as the Taxi Driver (Night at the Museum) (archive) *Steve Coogan as Octavius (Night at the Museum) (archive) *Mizuo Peck as Sacagawea (Night at the Museum) (archive) *Kerry van der Griend as Neanderthal #1 (Night at the Museum) (archive) *Dan Rizzuto as Neanderthal #2 (Night at the Museum) (archive) *Matthew Harrison as Neanderthal #3 (Night at the Museum) (archive) *Jody Racicot as Neanderthal #4 (Night at the Museum) (archive) *Paul Rudd as Don (Night at the Museum) (archive) *Anne Meara-Stiller as Debbie (Night at the Museum) (archive) *Martin Christopher as Meriwether Lewis (Night at the Museum) (archive) *Martin Sims as William Clark (Night at the Museum) (archive) *Randy Lee as Hun #1 (Night at the Museum) (archive) *Darryl Quon as Hun #2 (Night at the Museum) (archive) *Gerald Wong as Hun #3 (Night at the Museum) (archive) *Paul Chih-Ping Cheng as Hun #4 (Night at the Museum) (archive) *Brad Garrett as the Easter Island Head (Night at the Museum) (archive)/Bloat (Finding Nemo)/Dim (A Bug's Life) (archive)/The Hook-Hand Thug (Tangled) (archive)/Uttamatomakkin (Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World) (archive) *Crystal the Monkey as Dexter (Night at the Museum) (archive) *Sam Neill as Dr. Alan Grant (Jurassic Park) (archive) *Laura Dern as Dr. Ellie Sattler (Jurassic Park) (archive) *Jeff Goldblum as Dr. Ian Malcolm (Jurassic Park) (archive) *Richard Attenborough as John Hammond (Jurassic Park) (archive) *Ariana Richards as Alexis "Lex" Murphy (Jurassic Park) (archive) *Joseph Mazzello as Timothy "Tim" Murphy (Jurassic Park) (archive) *Martin Ferrero as Donald Gennaro (Jurassic Park) (archive) *Bob Peck as Robert Muldoon (Jurassic Park) (archive) *Cameron Thor as Dr. Lewis Dodgson (Jurassic Park) (archive) *Miguel Sandoval as Juanito Rostagno (Jurassic Park) (archive) *Gerald R. Molen as Dr. Gerry Harding (Jurassic Park) (archive) *B.D. Wong as Dr. Henry Wu (Jurassic Park) *Colin Trevorrow as Mr. DNA **Greg Burson as Mr. DNA (archive from Jurassic Park) *Julianne Moore as Dr. Sarah Harding (The Lost Word: Jurassic Park) (archive) *Vanessa Lee Chester as Kelly Malcolm (The Lost Word: Jurassic Park) (archive) *Vince Vaughn as Nick Van Owen (The Lost Word: Jurassic Park) (archive) *Pete Postlethwaite as Roland Tembo (The Lost Word: Jurassic Park) (archive) *Arliss Howard as Peter Ludlow (The Lost Word: Jurassic Park) (archive) *Peter Stormare as Dieter Stark (The Lost Word: Jurassic Park) (archive) *Harvey Jason as Ajay Sidhu (The Lost Word: Jurassic Park) (archive) *Richard Schiff as Eddie Carr (The Lost Word: Jurassic Park) (archive) *Thomas F. Duffy as Dr. Robert Burke (The Lost Word: Jurassic Park) (archive) *Thomas Rosales, Jr. as Carter (The Lost Word: Jurassic Park) (archive) *Camilla Belle as Cathy Bowman (The Lost Word: Jurassic Park) (archive) *Robin Sachs as Paul Bowman (The Lost Word: Jurassic Park) (archive) *Cyd Strittmatter as Deirdre Bowman (The Lost Word: Jurassic Park) (archive) *William H. Macy as Paul Kirby (Jurassic Park III) (archive) *Téa Leoni as Amanda Kirby (Jurassic Park III) (archive) *Alessandro Nivola as Billy Brennan (Jurassic Park III) (archive) *Trevor Morgan as Eric Kirby (Jurassic Park III) (archive) *Michael Jeter as Udesky (Jurassic Park III) (archive) *John Diehl as Cooper (Jurassic Park III) (archive) *Bruce A. Young as M. B. Nash (Jurassic Park III) (archive) *Taylor Nichols as Mark Degler (Jurassic Park III) (archive) *Mark Harelik as Ben Hildebrand (Jurassic Park III) (archive) *Julio Oscar Mechoso as Enrique Cardoso (Jurassic Park III) (archive) *Blake Michael Bryan as Charlie Degler (Jurassic Park III) (archive) *Sarah Danielle Madison as Cheryl Logan (Jurassic Park III) (archive) *Linda Park as Hannah (Jurassic Park III) (archive) *Chris Pratt as Owen Grady (Jurassic World) *Bryce Dallas Howard as Claire Dearing (Jurassic World) *Vincent D'Onofrio as Vic Hoskins (Jurassic World) (archive) *Ty Simpkins as Gray Mitchell (Jurassic World) *Nick Robinson as Zach Mitchell (Jurassic World) *Omar Sy as Barry (Jurassic World) *Irrfan Khan as Simon Masrani (Jurassic World) *Jake Johnson as Lowery Cruthers (Jurassic World) *Lauren Lapkus as Vivian (Jurassic World) *Brian Tee as Katashi Hamada (Jurassic World) *Katie McGrath as Zara (Jurassic World) *Judy Greer as Karen Mitchell (Jurassic World) *Andy Buckley as Scott Mitchell (Jurassic World) *Eric Edelstein as Nick (Jurassic World) *Colby Boothman as the handler (Jurassic World) *Jimmy Fallon as himself *James DuMont as Hal Osterly (Jurassic World) *Jimmy Buffett as himself *Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin (The Suite Life of Zack & Cody) *Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin (The Suite Life of Zack & Cody) *Brenda Song as London Tipton (The Suite Life of Zack & Cody) *Ashley Tisdale as Maddie Fitzpatrick (The Suite Life of Zack & Cody) *June Foray as Rocky the Flying Squirrel/Granny (Looney Tunes)/Lucifer (Cinderella (animated)) (archive) *Bill Scott as Bullwinkle J. Moose (archive)/Mr. Peabody (archive) *Ty Burrell as Mr. Peabody/Jean Pierre Napoleon (Muppets Most Wanted) (archive) *Elizabeth Daily as Tommy Pickles (archive)/Babe (archive from the sequel) *Tara Strong as Dil Pickles (archive)/Timmy Turner/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)/Princess Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) (archive)/Omi (Xiaolin Showdown & Xiaolin Chronicles)/ Ping Pong (Xiaolin Chronicles) *Christine Cavanaugh as Chuckie Finster (archive)/Babe (archive)/Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) (archive)/Oblina (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) (archive)/Birdie (The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald) (archive) *Candi Milo as Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) (archive)/Yzma (current) *Carolyn Lawrence as Cindy Vortex (archive) *as Barney the Dinosaur *as Baby Bop *as BJ *John Goodman as Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) (archive)/Baloo (archive)/Pacha (archive) *J. P. Manoux as Kuzco *David Spade as Kuzco (archive)/Scuzz (Racing Stripes) (archive) *Fred Tatasciore as Pacha (archive) *Patrick Warburton as Kronk Pepikrankenitz *Joey Lawrence as Oliver (Oliver & Company) (archive) *Billy Joel as Dodger (Oliver & Company) (archive) *Cheech Marin as Ignacio Alonso Julio Federico de Tito (Oliver & Company) (archive)/Ramone (Cars)/Banzai *Richard Mulligan as Einstein (Oliver & Company) (archive) *Roscoe Lee Browne as Francis (Oliver & Company) (archive) *Sheryl Lee Ralph as Rita (Oliver & Company) (archive) *Dom DeLuise as Fagin (Oliver & Company) (archive) *Bette Midler as Georgette (Oliver & Company) (archive) *Natalie Gregory as Jennifer "Jenny" Foxworth (Oliver & Company) (archive) *William Glover as Winston (Oliver & Company) (archive) *Eva Gabor as Duchess (archive) *Phil Harris as Thomas O'Malley (archive)/Baloo (archive)/Patou (Rock-a-Doodle) (archive) *Dean Clark as Berlioz (archive) *Liz English as Marie (archive) *Gary Dubin as Toulouse (archive) *Glen Campbell as Chanticleer (Rock-a-Doodle) (archive) *Sandy Duncan as Peepers (Rock-a-Doodle) (archive) *Eddie Deezen as Snipes (Rock-a-Doodle) (archive) *Toby Scott Ganger as Edmond (Rock-a-Doodle) (archive) *Albert Brooks as Marlin (Finding Nemo)/Russ Cargill (The Simpsons Movie) (archive) *Ellen DeGeneres as Dory (Finding Nemo) *Alexander Gould as Nemo (Finding Nemo) (arvhive)/young Bambi (archive) *Willem Dafoe as Gill (Finding Nemo) *Allison Janney as Peach (Finding Nemo) *Austin Pendleton as Gurgle (Finding Nemo) *Stephen Root as Bubbles (Finding Nemo) *Vicki Lewis as Deb (and her sister, "Flo", Deb's reflection) (Finding Nemo) *Geoffrey Rush as Nigel (Finding Nemo) *Andrew Stanton as Crush (Finding Nemo) *Bob Peterson as Mr. Ray (Finding Nemo)/Dug (Up) (archive)/Alpha (Up) (archive)/The Janitor (from Toy Story 3) (archive) *Barry Humphries as Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Eric Bana as Anchor (Finding Nemo) *Bruce Spence as Chum (Finding Nemo) *Erik Per Sullivan as Sheldon (Finding Nemo) *Elizabeth Perkins as Coral (Finding Nemo) *Rove McManus as The Crab (Finding Nemo) *Nicholas Bird as Squirt (Finding Nemo) *Jordy Ranft as Tad (Finding Nemo) *Erica Beck as Pearl (Finding Nemo) *Susanne Blakeslee as Flora (current)/Timmy's Mom/Maleficent (current)/Lady Tremaine (Cinderella (animated)) (archive)/Cruella De Vil (current)/The Evil Queen (current) *John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph *Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Jane Lynch as Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada *Scott Adsit as Baymax *T.J. Miller as Fred *Jamie Chung as GoGo *Damon Wayans, Jr. as Wasabi *Génesis Rodríguez as Honey Lemon *Maya Rudolph as 'Aunt' Cass Hamada *Alan Tudyk as Alistair Krei/the Duke of Weselton (Frozen)/King Candy *Daran Norris as Dick Daring (The Replacements) *Dan Castellaneta as Earthworm Jim *Yeardley Smith as Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! Dinosaur's Story) (archive) *Nancy Cartwright as Chuckie Finster (archive)/Todd Daring (The Replacements)/Various characters *Dudley Moore as Milo (The Adventures of Milo & Otis) (archive)/Otis (The Adventures of Milo & Otis) (archive) *Ron Howard as Richie Cunningham (Happy Days) (archive) *Henry Winkler as Arthur "Fonzie" Fonzarelli (Happy Days) (archive)/Stanley Yelnats III (Holes) (archive) *Tom Bosley as Howard Cunningham (Happy Days) (archive) *Marion Ross as Marion Cunningham (Happy Days) (archive) *Erin Moran as Joanie Cunningham (Happy Days) (archive) *Anson Williams as Potsie Weber (Happy Days) (archive) *Al Molinaro as Al Delvecchio (Happy Days) (archive) *Scott Baio as Chachi Arcola (Happy Days) (archive) *Lynda Goodfriend as Lori Beth Allen (Happy Days) (archive) *Shia LaBeouf as Stanley "Caveman" Yelnats IV (Holes) (archive) *Khleo Thomas as Hector "Zero" Zeroni (Holes) (archive) *Sigourney Weaver as Warden Louise Walker (Holes) (archive) *Jon Voight as Marion Sevillo/Mr. Sir (Holes) (archive) *Tim Blake Nelson as Dr. "Mom" Pendanski (Holes) (archive) *Jake M. Smith as Alan "Squid" (Holes) (archive) *Byron Cotton as Theodore "Armpit" (Holes) (archive) *Brenden Jefferson as Rex "X-Ray" (Holes) (archive) *Miguel Castro as José "Magnet" (Holes) (archive) *Max Kasch as Ricky "Zigzag" (Holes) (archive) *Noah Poletiek as Brian "Twitch" (Holes) (archive) *Zane Holtz as Louis "Barf Bag" (Holes) (archive) *Steve Koslowski as Lump (Holes) (archive) *Siobhan Fallon Hogan as Tiffany Yelnats (Holes) (archive) *Nathan Davis as Stanley Yelnats Jr. (Holes) (archive) *Shelley Malil as the Yelnats' Landlord (Holes) (archive) *Rick Fox as Clyde "Sweet Feet" Livingston (Holes) (archive) *Eartha Kitt as Madame Zeroni (Holes) (archive)/Yzma (archive) *Damien Luvara as Elya Yelnats (Holes) (archive) *Sanya Mateyas as Myra Menke (Holes) (archive) *Ravil Isyanov as Morris Menke (Holes) (archive) *Ken Davitian as Igor Barkov (Holes) (archive) *Patricia Arquette as Kissin' Kate Barlow (Holes) (archive) *Scott Plank as Charles "Trout" Walker (Holes) (archive) *Dulé Hill as Sam the Onion Man (Holes) (archive) *Allan Kolman as Stanley Yelnats Sr. (Holes) (archive) *Louis Sachar as Mr. Collingwood (Holes) (archive) *Roma Maffia as Atty. Carla Morengo (Holes) (archive) *Gary Bullock as Prospector (Holes) (archive) *Tim Curry as Nigel Thornberry (archive)/Lord Dragaunus (archive)/Rooster Hannigan (Annie (1982)) (archive)/Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) (archive)/Hexxus (archive) *Bud Luckey as Chuckles (Toy Story 3) *Ari Rubin as Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)) (current) **Tom Hulce as Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)) (archive) *Renee Faia as Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)) (current) **Demi Moore as Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)) (archive) *Kevin Bacon as Balto (archive) *Jodi Benson as Jenna (archive from the Balto sequels)/Ariel **Bridget Fonda as Jenna (archive) *Charles Fleischer as Boris (archive from the Balto sequels)/Roger Rabbit/Dweeb (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) (archive) *Will Ryan as the Seahorse (The Little Mermaid) (archive)/Peg-Leg Pete (archive)/Digit (An American Tail) (archive) **Bob Hoskins as Boris (Balto) (archive)/Eddie Valiant (archive) *Phil Collins as Muk (Balto) (archive)/Luk (Balto) (archive) *Kenneth Mars as King Triton (archive)/Professor Screweyes (archive) *Daniel Trippett as Romeo (Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) (archive) *Patricia Trippett as Juliet (Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) (archive) *Chip Albers as Mercutio (Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) (archive) *Michael Toland as Capulet (Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) (archive)/Friar Lawrence (Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) (archive) *Phil Nibbelink as the Prince (Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) (archive) *Chanelle Nibbelink as Kissy the Kissing Fish (Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) (archive) *Sam Gold as Benvolio (Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) (archive) *Steven Weber as Vic (The Little Fox) (archive) *Lucy Martin as Foxy (The Little Fox) (archive) *George Gonneau as Chester the Hunter (The Little Fox) (archive) *Aileen Quinn as Annie (1982) (archive) *Albert Finney as Oliver Warbucks (Annie (1982)) (archive) *Carol Burnett as Miss Agatha Hannigan (Annie (1982)) (archive) *Bernadette Peters as Lily St. Regis (Annie (1982)) (archive) *Ann Reinking as Grace Farrell (Annie (1982)) (archive) *Edward Herrmann as Franklin D. Roosevelt (Annie (1982)) (archive) *Geoffrey Holder as Punjab (Annie (1982)) (archive) *Roger Minami as The Asp (Annie (1982)) (archive) *Toni Ann Gisondi as Molly (Annie (1982)) (archive) *Rosanne Sorrentino as Pepper (Annie (1982)) (archive) *Lara Berk as Tessie (Annie (1982)) (archive) *April Lerman as Kate (Annie (1982)) (archive) *Robin Ignico as Duffy (Annie (1982)) (archive) *Lucie Stewart as July (Annie (1982)) (archive) *Lois de Banzie as Eleanor Roosevelt (Annie (1982)) (archive) *Peter Marshall as Bert Healy (Annie (1982)) (archive) *Irving Metzman as Mr. Bundles (Annie (1982)) (archive) *I. M. Hobson as Drake (Annie (1982)) (archive) *Colleen Zenk Pinter as Cecile (Annie (1982)) (archive) *Mavis Ray as Mrs. Greer (Annie (1982)) (archive) *Pamela Blair as Annette (Annie (1982)) (archive) *Lu Leonard as Mrs. Pugh (Annie (1982)) (archive) *Victor Griffin as Saunders (Annie (1982)) (archive) *Jerome Collamore as Frick (Annie (1982)) (archive) *Jon Richards as Frack (Annie (1982)) (archive) *Quvenzhané Wallis as Annie Bennett (Annie (2014)) (archive) *Jamie Foxx as William "Will" Stacks (Annie (2014)) (archive) *Rose Byrne as Grace Farrell (Annie (2014)) (archive) *Bobby Cannavale as Guy Gamberling (Annie (2014)) (archive) *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Nash (Annie (2014)) (archive) *Tracie Thoms as Annie's "fake mother" (Annie (2014)) (archive) *Dorian Missick as Annie's "fake father" (Annie (2014)) (archive) *Nicolette Pierini as Mia Putnam (Annie (2014)) (archive) *Amanda Troya as Pepper Ulster (Annie (2014)) (archive) *Eden Duncan-Smith as Isabella Sullivan (Annie (2014)) (archive) *Zoe Margaret Colletti as Tessie Dutchess (Annie (2014)) (archive) *Stephanie Kurtzuba as Mrs. Kovacevic (Annie (2014)) (archive) *Mike Meyers as Shrek/The Cat in the Hat (live-action) (archive) *Eddie Murphy as Donkey/Mushu (archive) *Cameron Diaz as Princess Fiona/Miss Colleen Hannigan (Annie (2014)) (archive) *Kal Penn as Edward Pervertski (Epic Movie) (archive) *William Moseley as Peter Pevensie (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) *Anna Popplewell as Susan Pevensie (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) *Skandar Keynes as Edmund Pevensie (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) *Georgie Henley as Lucy Pevensie (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) *Liam Neeson as Aslan (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) *Tilda Swinton as Jadis the White Witch (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) *James McAvoy as Mr. Tumnus (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) *Ray Winstone as Mr. Beaver (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) *Dawn French as Mrs. Beaver (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) *Kiran Shah as Ginarrbrik (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) *Jim Broadbent as Professor Digory Kirke (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) *Elizabeth Hawthorne as Mrs. Macready (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) *Michael Madsen as Maugrim (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) *Patrick Kake as Oreius (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) *Shane Rangi as General Otmin (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) *Rupert Everett as the Fox (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) *Cameron Rhodes as the Gryphon (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) *Philip Steuer as Phillip (Edmund's talking horse) (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) *Alyson Hannigan as Julia Jones (Date Movie) (archive) *Adam Campbell as Grant Fockyerdoder (Date Movie) (archive)/Peter Pervertski (Epic Movie) (archive)/Super Peter (Epic Movie) (archive) *Jennifer Coolidge as Roz Fockyerdoder (Date Movie) (archive)/The White Chick of Gnarnia (Epic Movie) (archive) *Tony Cox as Hitch (Date Movie)/Bink (Epic Movie) (archive) (archive) *Fred Willard as Bernie Fockyerdoder (Date Movie) (archive)/Aslo (Epic Movie) (archive) *Eddie Griffin as Frank Jones (Date Movie) (archive) *Sophie Monk as Andy (Date Movie) (archive) *Scott Speedman as Ty Andrews (Date Movie) (archive) *Matt Lanter as Tommy (Date Movie) (archive) *Jack Cortes as Danny Ricks (Date Movie) (archive) *Meera Simhan as Linda Jones (Date Movie) (archive) *Marie Matiko as Betty Jones (Date Movie) (archive) *Carmen Electra as Anne (Date Movie) (archive)/Mystique (Epic Movie) (archive)/Queen Margo (Meet the Spartans) (archive) *Kim Kardashian as Lindsey Sandman (Date Movie) (archive) *Valery Ortiz as Jell-O (Date Movie) (archive) *Judah Friedlander as Nicky (Date Movie) (archive) *Gary "G-Thang" Johnson as Joe (Date Movie) (archive) *Tom Fitzpatrick as Gandalf (Date Movie) (archive) *Tom Lenk as Frodo (Date Movie) (archive) *Beverly Polcyn as Old Cat Woman (Date Movie) (archive) *Lil Jon as himself (Date Movie) (archive) *Mauricio Sanchez as Eduardo (Date Movie) (archive) *Josh Meyers as Napoleon Dynamite (Date Movie) (archive)/Owen Wilson from Wedding Crashers (Date Movie) (archive) *Edward Moss as Michael Jackson (Date Movie) (archive) *Nadia Dina Ariqat as Britney Spears (Date Movie) (archive) *Jasen Salvatore as Ben Stiller (Date Movie) (archive) *Bridget Ann Brno as Bridget Jones (Date Movie) (archive) *Nick Steele as Kevin Federline (Date Movie) (archive)/The Lead Archer (Epic Movie) (archive)/Kevin Federline (Meet the Spartans) (archive) *Faune A. Chambers as Susan Pervertski (Epic Movie) (archive) *Jayma Mays as Lucy Pervertski (Epic Movie) (archive) *Hector Jimenez as Mr. Tumnus (Epic Movie) (archive)/Tony Fauntana (Epic Movie) (archive) *Jareb Dauplaise as Ignacio (Epic Movie) (archive)/Nacho (Epic Movie) (archive) *Crispin Glover as Willy (Epic Movie) (archive) *Darrell Hammond as Captain Jack Swallows (Epic Movie) (archive) *Jim Piddock as Magneto (Epic Movie) (archive) *Kevin Hart as Silas (Epic Movie) (archive) *David Carradine as The Curator (Epic Movie) (archive) *Katt Williams as Harry Beaver (Epic Movie) (archive) *Gregory Jbara as Mel Gibson (Epic Movie) (archive) *David Lehre as Ashton Kutcher (Epic Movie) (archive) *Kevin McDonald as Harry Potter (Epic Movie) (archive) *George Alvarez as Ron Weasley (Epic Movie) (archive) *Crista Flanagan as Hermione Granger (Epic Movie) (archive)/Oracle (Meet the Spartans) (archive)/Ugly Betty (Meet the Spartans) (archive)/Spartan Woman (Meet the Spartans) (archive) *Alla Petrou as Paris Hilton (Epic Movie) (archive) *James Walker, Sr. as Samuel L. "Dog Gone" Jackson (Epic Movie) (archive) *Abe Spigner as Flavor Flav (Epic Movie) (archive) *Lauren Conrad as herself (Epic Movie) (archive) *Vince Vieluf as Wolverine (Epic Movie) (archive) *Lindsey Kraft as Rogue (Epic Movie) (archive) *Scott L. Schwartz as Hagrid (Epic Movie) (archive) *Tad Hilgenbrink as Cyclops (Epic Movie) (archive) *Audra Lynn as the Bikini Woman Running Out of a Wardrobe (Epic Movie) (archive cameo) *Anwar Burton as Michael Jackson (Epic Movie) (archive) *Darko Belgrade as James Bond (Epic Movie) (archive) *Dane Farwell as Albus Dumbledore (Epic Movie) (archive) *Kahshanna Evans as Storm (Epic Movie) (archive) *Rico Rodriguez as Chanchito (Epic Movie) (archive) *Heather Storm as Aslo's girlfriend (Epic Movie) (archive) *Shawn McDonald as P. Daddy Faun (Epic Movie) (archive) *Sean Maguire as King Leonidas (Meet the Spartans) (archive) *Kevin Sorbo as the Captain (Meet the Spartans) (archive) *Ken Davitian as King Xerxes (Meet the Spartans) (archive) *Diedrich Bader as Councilman Traitoro (Meet the Spartans) (archive) *Travis Van Winkle as Sonio (Meet the Spartans) (archive) *Jareb Dauplaise as Dilio (Meet the Spartans) (archive) *Nicole Parker as Paris Hilton (Meet the Spartans) (archive)/Britney Spears (Meet the Spartans) (archive)/Ellen DeGeneres (Meet the Spartans) (archive)/Paula Abdul (Meet the Spartans) (archive) *Ike Barinholtz as Le Chiffre (Meet the Spartans) (archive)/Prophet (Meet the Spartans) (archive)/Dane Cook (Meet the Spartans) (archive) *Hunter Clary as Leo Jr. (Meet the Spartans) (archive) *Phil Morris as the Messenger (Meet the Spartans) (archive) *Method Man as Persian Emissary (Meet the Spartans) (archive) *Ryan Fraley as Brad Pitt (Meet the Spartans) (archive) *Tiffany Claus as Angelina Jolie (Meet the Spartans) (archive) *Christopher Lett as Randy Jackson (Meet the Spartans) (archive) *Jim Piddock as Loyalist (Meet the Spartans) (archive)/Simon Cowell (Meet the Spartans) (archive) *Nate Haden as Ryan Seacrest (Meet the Spartans) (archive) *Thomas McKenna as Tom Cruise (Meet the Spartans) (archive) *Jesse Lewis IV as Ms. Jay Alexander (Meet the Spartans) (archive) *Jenny Costa as Tyra Banks (Meet the Spartans) (archive) *Belinda Waymouth as Twiggy (Meet the Spartans) (archive) *Dean Cochran as Rocky Balboa (Meet the Spartans) (archive)/Rambo (Meet the Spartans) (archive) *Emily Wilson as Lindsay Lohan (Meet the Spartans) (archive) *John Di Domenico as Donald Trump (Meet the Spartans) (archive) *Jim Nieb as George W. Bush (Meet the Spartans) (archive) *Anthony Michael Hall as Gary Wallace (Weird Science) (archive) *Ilan Mitchell-Smith as Wyatt Donnelly (Weird Science) (archive) *Kelly LeBrock as Lisa (Weird Science) (archive) *Bill Paxton as Chet Donnelly (Weird Science) (archive) *Robert Downey, Jr. as Ian (Weird Science) (archive) *Robert Rusler as Max (Weird Science) (archive) *Suzanne Snyder as Deb (Weird Science) (archive) *Judie Aronson as Hilly (Weird Science) (archive) *Vernon Wells as Lord General (Weird Science) (archive) *Britt Leach as Al Wallace (Weird Science) (archive) *Barbara Lang as Lucy Wallace (Weird Science) (archive) *Ivor Barry as Henry Donnelly (Weird Science) (archive) *Ann Coyle as Carmen Donnelly (Weird Science) (archive) *Doug MacHugh as Mr. Donnelly (Weird Science) (archive) *Pamela Gordon as Mrs. Donnelly (Weird Science) (archive) *Michael Berryman as Mutant Biker (Weird Science) (archive) *John Kapelos as Dino (Weird Science) (archive) *D'Mitch Davis as Bartender (Weird Science) (archive) *Jill Whitlow as Susan (Weird Science) (archive) *Wally Ward as Art (Weird Science) (archive) *Renee Props as a member of The Weenies (Weird Science) (archive) *Sean Astin as Michael "Mikey" Walsh (archive)/Hercules (archive from Kingdom Hearts)/Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)) *Corey Feldman as Clark "Mouth" Devereaux (archive) *Ke Huy Quan as Richard "Data" Wang (archive) *Josh Brolin as Brandon "Brand" Walsh (archive) *Jeff Cohen as Lawrence "Chunk" Cohen (archive) *Kerri Green as Andrea "Andy" Carmichael (archive) *Martha Plimpton as Stephanie "Stef" Steinbrenner (archive) *John Matuszak as Lotney "Sloth" Fratelli (archive) *Jason James Richter as Jesse Greenwood (archive) *Francis Capra as Elvis (archive) *August Schellenberg as Randolph Johnson (archive) *Mary Kate Schellhardt as Nadine (archive) *Christopher Ragland as Thomas the Tank Engine/Percy the Small Engine *Martin Sherman as Thomas the Tank Engine (archive)/Percy the Small Engine (archive) *William Hope as Edward the Blue Engine/Toby the Tram Engine *Kerry Shale as Henry the Green Engine/Gordon the Big Engine/James the Red Engine (archive) *Rob Rackstraw as James the Red Engine *Jules de Jongh as Emily (Thomas & Friends) *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)/Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)/Blythe Baxter *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)/Pepper Clark/Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Andrea Bibman as Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cathy Weseluck as Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia and Cheerilee (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Samuel Vincent as Edd (Ed, Edd 'n Eddy) *Jeff Bergman as Fred Flintstone (currently)/Barney Rubble (currently) *Dee Bradley Baker as Elmer (The Fairly OddParents) *Diego Luna as Manolo Sanchez *Zoe Saldana as Maria Posada *Channing Tatum as Joaquín Mondragon *Christina Applegate as Mary Beth *Ice Cube as the Candle Maker *Ron Perlman as Xibalba *Kate del Castillo as La Muerte *Aron Warner as Thomas *Alexa Vega as Carmen Cortez (Spy Kids) *Daryl Sabara as Juni Cortez (Spy Kids) *Simon Shelton as Tinky-Winky (Teletubbies) *John Simmit as Dipsy (Teletubbies) *Nikky Smedley as Laa-Laa (Teletubbies) *Pui Fan Lee as Po (Teletubbies) *Terri Hawkes as Serena/Sailor Moon *Tracey Hoyt as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon *Karen Bernstein as Amy/Sailor Mercury *Katie Griffin as Raye/Sailor Mars *Susan Roman as Lita/Sailor Jupiter *Stephanie Morgenstern as Mina/Sailor Venus *Vincent Corazza as Darien/Tuxedo Mask *Christopher Lloyd as Judge Doom (archive)/Hacker (Cyberchase)/Rasputin (Anastasia (1997)) (archive) *Phil Williams as Buzz (Cyberchase) *Len Carlson as Buzz (Cyberchase) (archive) *Rob Tinkler as Delete (Cyberchase) *Linda Ballantyne as The Wicked Witch (Cyberchase) *James Woods as Hades/Himself (The Simpsons) *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar *Eleanor Audley as Maleficent (archive)/Lady Tremaine (Cinderella (animated)) (archive) *Sterling Holloway as Kaa (archive) *Paul Winchell as Gargamel (archive) *Fred Tatasciore as the Fossa (Madagascar) *Santino Fontana as Hans (Frozen) *Robert Loggia as Sykes (Oliver & Company) (archive) *Taurean Blacque as Roscoe (Oliver & Company) (archive) *Carl Weintraub as DeSoto (Oliver & Company) (archive) *Vincent Price as Professor Ratigan (archive)/Zig-Zag (The Thief and the Cobbler) (archive) *Peter Siragusa as Bruton *James Cromwell as Professor Robert Callaghan/Arthur Hoggett (archive) *Bill Hunter as Dr. Philip Sherman (Finding Nemo) (archive) *LuLu Ebeling as Darla (Finding Nemo) (archive) *Jason Lee as Buddy Pine (Syndrome) (archive) *Tony Jay as Judge Claude Frollo (archive)/Shere Khan (archive) *Bill Faggerbake as Oafish Guard (The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)) (archive) *Clancy Brown as Undertow (archive) *John P. Finnegan as Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) (archive) *Hal Smith as Moe (An American Tail) (archive) *Dan Kuenster as Jake (An American Tail) (archive) *Sean Wright as Rothbart (The Swan Princess) (current) **Jack Palance as Rothbart (The Swan Princess) (archive) *Christopher Lee as Count Douku (live-action) *Scott Innes as Scooby-Doo (archive) *Billy West as Shaggy Rogers (archive) *Mary Kay Bergman as Daphne Blake (archive) *B. J. Ward as Velma Dinkley (archive) *Adrienne Barbeau as Simone Lenoir (archive) *Tara Strong as Lena Dupree (archive) *Cam Clarke as Detective Beau Neville (archive) *Jim Cummings as Jacques (archive) *Mark Hamill as Snakebite Scruggs (archive) *Jennifer Leigh Warren as Chris (archive) *Ed Gilbert as Mr. Beeman (archive) Trivia *Yakko Warner's Pooh's Adventures team (excluding the characters from the Winnie the Pooh franchise, the characters from Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales, Garfield, Odie, Poky, Shy, Tip, Dash, and characters from the 101 Dalmatians franchise), the McDonaldland Adventure Crew (excluding the Ronald McDonald characters, Mike, Sulley, and the characters from Dinosaurs), Kronk, Zhane, Rocky and Bullwinkle, the Clone Troopers, Jack Skellington, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Splinter, Lady Palutena, Pit, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zordon, Alpha 5, Ninjor, Ahsoka Tano, Elsa the Snow Queen, Robo Knight, Spider-Man, Black Cat, Newtralizer, N, Anthea, Concordia, the IG Squad, the Hanna Barbera cartoon all-stars (including the Flintstones, the Jetsons, Yogi Bear, Dink the Little Dinosaur, Speed Buggy, Moby Dick, Penelope Pitstop, etc.), Johnny Bravo, the Hogwarts Adventure Crew, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz gang, Remy the Rat, Emile, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Clarabelle Cow, Pluto the dog, Ludwing Von Drake, Humphrey the bear, the Brownstone National Park Bears and J. Audubon Woodlore, Max Goof, Roxanne, Stacey, Bobby, PJ and Bigfoot (from A Goofy Movie), the Wild Thornberries, Lizzie McGuire, Drake, Josh, Grammy, Cinderella and her friends, Godzilla and his friends, Timmy Turner and his friends, the entire cast from Loonatics Unleashed, Kiara, Kovu, the animals from The Future is Wild, Steve Urkel, Ttark, the Kratt Brothers and Alison (from Kratts' Creatures), Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Sonic, Tails, Rogue the bat, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Chris Thorndyke, Princess Sally Acorn, Lee-Lee le Fume, Banana Bat, the entire cast from the Jurassic Park franchise (including Dr. Alan Grant and his friends and Mr. DNA), Toucan Sam and his nephews, Flik and his friends (from A Bug's Life), Chanticleer and his friends, the Magic School Bus gang, Yakko Warner's friend Joe, the Taco Bell chihuahua, the Secret Saturdays, the entire cast from Gilligan's Island, the NeverEnding Story gang, Olivia (from Dr. Rabbit's World Tour), Iago, the Regular Show Gang, the Tiny Toons, Blard Simpleton, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Mr. Spacely and his family, Rudy 2, Lucy 2, Teddy 2, Fergie Furbelow and her parents, Apollo Blue and the Grungees (from Jetsons the Movie), Space Bong (from the Jetsons episode, Space Bong), Wishbone, Charlie Brown and his Friends, the entire cast from the Nightmare Before Christmas, Thomas the tank engine and his friends, the Sesame Street gang, Arthur and his friends, Mr. Ratburn, Napoleon, Birdo, Dennis the Menace and his friends, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, the entire cast from the Power Rangers Saga (including the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers), the entire cast from Power Rangers (2017 film) (they can be from an alternate dimension of Power Rangers), Courage the Cowardly Dog, Eustace and Muriel, the entire cast from Sleeping Beauty (1959 Disney animated film), Clifford the big red dog and his friends, Sharon Spitz and her friends, Super Why and his friends, the Word World gang, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask (from Sailor Moon), Skunk, Fox, Balto and his friends, Frank Phil, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, the Animaniacs gang, Oliver, Dodger, Rita, Einstein, Tito, Francis, Georgette, Fagin, Winston, and Jenny Foxworth, Leader Dog and his friends, the entire cast from King of the Hill, the entire cast from Futurama, the littlest pet shop gang, Zoboo, Gooble, Narchi, Sensit, Wiggy Waxwing, Green Puppy, Slimantha, Noggendrill, Snow Lemur, Zoboomafooasaurus, Baby Zoboomafooasaurus, Buggly and Fibby (from Zoboomafoo), 2 stupid dogs, Red, the Paw Patrol, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Grandpa Max, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Mindy, Grim, the Rugrats and their families (including Boris Kropotkin and Minka Kerpackter, Fluffy the cat and Spike and Fifi the poodle's kids), Reptar, the entire cast from the Little Mermaid franchise (excluding Scuttle), the DuckTales gang, Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy and their friends, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Louie, Cecelia, Stubbs the Clown, the Incredibles, Frozone, Mirage (from The Incredibles), Doug Funnie and his friends, Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa, Lady and the Tramp and their family, Wallace and Gromit, Krypto the super dog and his friends, the teletubbies, Noo-Noo, Uncle Grandpa and his friends, Steven and his friends (from Steven Universe), Tom and Jerry, Robin Starlyn and her father (from Tom and Jerry the Movie), Mulan and her friends the entire cast from Beavis and Butt-Head, Daria and her friends, the Drawn Together gang, Juggs Judy, the Aqua Teen Hunger Force gang, Squidbillies, Striperella, Larry David and his friends, Jerry Seinfeld and his friends, Lee-Lee le Fume (Fifi la Fume's sister), Yakko's neighbor Mike and his sons Micheal and Sawyer, Captain Planet and his friends, Ren and Stimpy, Annoying Orange and his friends, Future Orange (from Back to the Fruiture), the Penguins of Madagascar, the entire cast from O'Grady, the Aristocats, Tama and friends, Shin Chan and his friends, the Lego Star Wars gang, the Star Wars gang, Karai (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Obi-Won Kanobi, Master Yoda, Phineas and Ferb and their friends, the entire cast from Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Danny and Sawyer and their friends (from Cats Don't Dance), Allosaurus (from Allosaurus: A Walking with Dinosaurs Special), Woody Woodpecker, Maggie and Chrissy (from Maya and Miguel), Jeremy the Crow, Denver the last dinosaur and his friends, the entire cast from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, the entire cast from The Haunted Mansion, Robin Hood, Little John, the entire cast from Barbie in the Nutcracker, the entire cast from Thumb Wars, the M&M's gang, the entire cast from Word Girl, the Xiaolin Showdown gang, Ping Pong (from Xiaolin Chronicles), Batty Koda, Rob (from The Brave Little Toaster), the Munsters, the entire cast from The Proud Family, the entire cast from Cats & Dogs 1 & 2, Harry and his friends (from Harry and his bucket full of dinosaurs), the Angry Birds STAR WARS gang, The entire cast from Dinosaur Train, the entire cast from the Halloween Tree, the entire cast from Mad Monster Party, The entire cast from Frankenweenie, the entire cast from Hocus Pocus (1993 film), the entire cast from Dino Dan, Horton the elephant, the entire cast from The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 and 2, the Animals from Walking with Prehistoric Beasts, the entire cast from E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, Otis and his friends (from Back at the Barnyard), the Berenstain Bears, Emporer Kuzco and Pacha and his family, Tarzan, Jane, Professor, Terk and Tantor, Frosty the Snowman, Josh and Parker (from Mr. Meaty), The animals from Prehistoric Predators, Frankie the dog (from JumpStart 1st Grade), Pizza Head (from the Pizza Hut commercials), the entire cast from The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, Hotdog Man, the entire cast from Gremlins 1 and 2, the Dragon Tales gang, Wreck-It Ralph and his friends, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name, Snot the Smilin' Booger, Mrs. Bleverage (from the Earthworm Jim episode The Eggbeater), Yakko's mom's friend Karen and her daughters Brittney, Jade and Heather and Rex (Brittney's boyfriend), Yakko's neighbor Joey, Sora and his friends (from Kingdom Hearts), Robot and Monster, Dora the Explorer and her friends, the animals from Chased by Dinosaurs, the animals from Before the Dinosaurs: Walking with Monsters, the animals from Walking with Dinosaurs, the cavemen from Walking with Cavemen, the entire cast from Walking with Dinosaurs: The Movie, the entire cast from the Toy Story franchise (including the Mutant Toys (from Toy Story)), Mira Nova, Booster, XR, Pacman and his family, the entire cast from Frozen, Dave Felis' friends (from The Dave Felis' Adventures Series), the entire cast from Poky and Friends (including Saggy Baggy Elephant, Scuffy the Tugboat and Poky Little Puppy's family), Tootle and Katy Caboose (from Little Golden Book Land), Mr. Iverson and Jesse (cartoon characters (based on the original Mr. Iverson and Jesse from the original version of Winnie the Pooh vs Ghidrah the three headed monster), the entire cast from The Princess and the Frog, Phillip (from Dinosaurs! A Fun-Filled Trip Back in Time!), the entire cast from Matilda (1996 film), the entire cast from Go Diego Go, the entire cast from the Diary of a Wimpy Kid movies, the entire cast from Surf's Up 1 and 2, the entire cast from Star Wars Rebels, Henry the lizard and Crab Tuesday (from Amazing Animals), Oswald the lucky rabbit, the entire cast from Rolie Polie Olie, the entire cast from Dinosaur King, the entire cast from Star Warp'd, the dinosaurs from Dinosaur Planet, the dinosaurs from When Dinosaurs Roamed America, the characters and animals from Prehistoric Park, Cheesehead (from the Cheesehead commercials), Tony the Tiger, Chilly Willy the penguin, the Nesquik Bunny, K.C. Penguin (from Kid Cuisine), the entire cast from How to Eat Fried Worms, Lucky (from Lucky Charms), the Trix Rabbit, Buzz the bee (from Honey Nut Cheerios), Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy, Micheal, John, the Lost Boys, Jake and the Neverland pirates, Tick Tick the crocodile, the entire cast from 10,000 B.C., the entire cast from Annie (1982 film), the entire cast from Annie (2014 film), the entire cast from Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory, Hercules and his friends (including Icarus), the entire cast from Happily Ever After, the entire cast from Pocahontas 1 & 2, the entire cast from the Despicable Me franchise, Sam-I-Am and the Guy in the Hat (from Green Eggs and Ham), Snuggle the bear, the Aracuan Bird, Yakko's friend Zachary Renn (who is a Pooh's Adventures fan), the Kool-Aid guy, Alex, Melman, Marty, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice and Mort (from Madagascar), the entire cast from the High School Musical movies, Richie Cunningham and his friends, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, the entire cast from the Finding Nemo franchise, the entire cast from Big Hero 6, Jami Tucker (a cartoon character based on Yakko friend Jami Tucker), Bob Barker (from The Price is Right), the entire cast from Babar, the entire cast from the Good Dinosaur, the entire cast from The Great Mouse Detective, the Muppets, the entire cast from Epic Movie, Figment the dragon, Chuck E. Cheese and his friends (from Chuck E. Cheese), Punchy (from Hawaiian Punch), Vlasic Pickle Stork (from Vlasic Pickles), Charlie Tuna, Buzz the bee (from the Cheerios commercial), the entire cast from Cinderella (2015 film) (they can be from an alternate universe of Cinderella), Yakko's friend Vincent and his family and his girlfriend, Groark the dragon, the entire cast from The Lion King franchise (excluding Simba's adult counterpart, Timon, and Pumbaa), the entire cast from Corpse Bride, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, the rest of the entire cast from South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (excluding the Naked Angels and the C******* because they are not appropriate for kids), The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Celebi, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Dallben, Hen Wen, Doli, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Bernard and Bianca, Orville, Wilbur the Albatross, Jake, Fu Dog, Woody Woodpecker, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Aunt Sophie (from Fievel's American Tails), Bridget (from An American Tail), Honest John, Gussie Mausheimer, Henri, Wylie Burp, Miss Kitty (from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West), Cholena, Chief Wulisso (Cholena's father), Dr. Dithering (from An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island), Nellie Brie, Reed Daley, Lone Wolf (from An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster), Toaster, Blanky, Radio, Lampy, Kirby, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Queen Uberta, Lord Rogers, Bromley, the Chamberlain, Bridget (from The Swan Princess), Alise (Odette and Derek's adopted daughter), Scully (from The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale), Hubie, Marina, Rocko the Rockhopper, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, the entire cast from Weird Science (1985 film), the entire cast from The Adventures of The Black Stallion franchise, Gordie Lachance, Chris Chambers, Teddy Duchamp, Vern Tessio, the entire cast from The Outsiders, the entire cast from Avatar (2009 film), the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (from the 1990 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles film) (they are from an alternate dimension), the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (from the 2014 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles film) (they are from an alternate dimension), the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (from the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TV Series) (they are from an alternate dimension), the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (from the Nickelodeon Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TV Series) (they are from an alternate dimension), Yakko's Aunt Sherri (he will draw a picture of her soon), Yakko's mom's friend Lisa and her daughter Kathleen, Yakko's friend Hannah Longosky, the entire cast from the Cat in the Hat (2003 film), the entire cast from Prevent Violence with Groark: Groark Learns about Bullying, the entire cast from DinoTrux, Amy and Leon (the two cartoon teenage girls by LuckBucket46), Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Aku Aku, the Martians (from Sesame Street), Luna, Artemis and Diana (from Sailor Moon), Panda and Rabbit (from Skunk Fu), Zuba and Florrie (from Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa), Tim Burton, Danny Elfman, the rest of the entire cast from the Star Wars franchise, the entire cast from the Peanuts franchise, the fast food cartoon mascots, the food mascots, the breakfast cereal mascots, the entire cast from Chalkzone, Yakko's friend Dave and his wife (he will make a video or a picture of them soon), his friend Sean (he will make a video or a picture of him soon), the entire cast from Zootopia, the entire cast from Disney's Tangled franchise, the entire cast from Wreck-It Ralph 1 and 2, the entire cast from Disney's Frozen franchise, the entire cast from the Rugrats franchise, Spot the dog (from the Target commercials), Micheal and his family (from Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue), Richard Simmons (from the Richard Simmons Work Out Videos), Walter, Peanut, Melvin the Superhero Guy and José Jalapeño on a Stick, Gertie the dinosaur, Tommy Snider, Nzinga Blake and Tara Sands (from Cartoon Network Fridays), the entire cast from Yin Yang Yo, the entire cast from The Little Drummer Boy 1 and 2, the entire cast from the Lilo & Stitch franchise, Max and his friend (from The Secret Life of Pets), Smiley face (from the Wal-Mart commercials), Mr. Clean, Energizer Bunny, Smokey the bear, Geoffrey the giraffe, Snuggle Bear, Pets.com Sock Puppet, McGruff the Crime Dog, Cheesasaurus Rex, the Fosters Farm Chickens, the Slowskys (from the Comcast commercials), Belle and the Beast (from Beauty and the Beast), Lucy the Dalmatian and her little brother Tommy and their father (cartoon characters made by Yakko), the entire cast from Disney's Aladdin franchise (excluding Genie), Hank the Cowdog, the rest of the entire cast from the Free Willy franchise, the rest of the entire cast from The Swan Princess films (including the young counterparts of Odette, Derek, and Bromley), the entire cast from Rocko's Modern Life, the entire cast from Weird Science (1994 TV series) (they are from an alternate dimension of Weird Science), the rest of the entire cast from An American Tail franchise, the entire cast from Pixels (2015 film), the rest of the entire cast from The Black Cauldron, the rest of the entire cast from The Goonies, the rest of the entire cast from The Rescuers and The Rescuers Down Under, the entire cast from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005 Tim Burton remake) (they are from an alternate dimension of Willy Wonka), the entire cast from The Lego Movie franchise, the entire cast from Once Upon a Time (2011 TV series) and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (they are from alternate dimensions of Disney's fairy tale characters), the Aflac Duck, Yakko's stuffed toy dog Maggie, Yakko's plush rainbow dinosaur, the entire cast from the Super Smash Bros. video game series (excluding Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Princess Peach, Pikachu, and Toad), the rest of the entire cast from Regular Show, the entire cast from the Marvel Cinematic Universe franchise (they can be from an alternate dimension of Marvel characters), Bruton (from Dinosaur) (as a ghostly hero), the rest of the entire cast from Oobi, the entire cast from the Jimmy Neutron franchise (excluding Planet Sheen), the rest of the entire cast from Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland, the rest of the entire cast from How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000 live action film), the rest of the entire cast from the Disney's Hercules franchise, the rest of the entire cast from The Annoying Orange franchise, Entei and the Unknown (from Pokemon 3: The Movie),he entire cast from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, the entire cast from the Monsters vs. Aliens franchise, the entire cast from Warriors of Virtue 1 & 2, Captain Neweyes, Vorb, and Dr. Juliet Bleeb (from We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story), the entire cast from the classic JumpStart PC Game Series, the rest of the entire cast from the Lady and the Tramp films, the entire cast from the Kung Fu Panda franchise, Young Max Goof and Young PJ, the rest of the entire cast from Rock-A-Doodle, the rest of the entire cast from the Thomas the Tank Engine franchise, the entire cast from Dinosapien, the entire cast from Phineas and Ferb, the entire cast from The Grinch (2018 Illumination film) (they can be from an alternate dimension of The Grinch), the entire cast from Peter Pan (2003 film) (they can be from an alternate dimension of Peter Pan), the rest of the entire cast from the Ren and Stimpy franchise (excluding Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon), the entire cast from the Harry Potter franchise, the entire cast from The Latest Buzz, the Burger King Kids Club gang, Uncle Pennybags (from Monopoly), Dr. Peacock (from the Froot Loops commercials) (as a good guy), the entire cast from Black Beauty (1994 film), the entire cast from The Pagemaster, the entire cast from Doc McStuffins (excluding the Winnie the Pooh characters), the entire cast from Moana, the entire cast from The Incredibles franchise, the entire cast from Hocus Pocus (1993 film), The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad (excluding Scooby-Doo villains), Dexter Colt and Jack Crowley (from The Simpsons), The Masters of Evil (excluding Team Rocket), The Nostalgia Critic, the TGWTG Squad, the Angry Video Game Nerd, the Super Evil Squad, Jafar, Nasria, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula the Sea Witch, Hades, Dr. Facilier, Gaston, The Evil Queen, Scar, Kaput, Zosky, Oogie Boogie, The Grand Duke of Owls, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Father, the Delightful Children, Tyrannor, Shere Khan, Syndrome, Destroyah, Morgana, Undertow, Cloak, Dagger, Mom, Cree, Chad, Mom (from Futurama), Norm the genie, Pete, Zira, Rascoe, Desotto, Pinky and the Brain, Sodarn Insane, The Flying Dutchman, vampire bat (from the Timon and Pumbaa episode, Jamaica Mistake?), Dr. Blowhole and his minions, the Cobweb Hotel Spider, Judge Frollo, Vicky the babysitter, Doidle (Vicky the babysitter's pet dog), Francis the Bully, Mr. Crocker, Dark Laser, Super Bike, the Pumpkinator, NegaChin, Bronze Kneecap, Titanium Toenail, Iron Lung, Bronze Knuckles, Gary (from The Fairly Odd Parents episode Imaginary Gary), Red Skull, Whiplash, Venom, M.O.D.O.K., Elmyra Duff, Montana Max, Pain and Panic (from Hercules), Jaws the Shark, the Big Bad Wolf, Biollante, Doofinsmirtz and Vanessa, Aunt Figg, Lickboot and Applecheek (from Tom and Jerry: The Movie), the Roc (from The Seventh Voyage of Sinbad), Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Carmen SanDiego, Weasel McGreed and Ralfish Ralph, Gravitina and Evil Buzz Lightyear, Yzma, Rasputin, Abis Mal, the Lonesome Ghosts, Chernabog, Kaa the snake, Clayton, Crud and his minions (from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode Cleanliness is Next to Impossible), Wilson and Grenchko (from Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah), Mother Gothel, King Ramses (from the Courage episode, King Ramses), the Giant Gila Monster, the Mongolian Death Worm, Inga Bittersweet and her minions (from the Totally Spies episode Passion Patties), Mandy, Dominique, and Caitlin (from Totally Spies), the Red Guy (from Cow and Chicken), Gabarah (from Godzilla's Revenge), Ebirah (from Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster), Biollante (from Godzilla vs. Biollante), Hedorah (from Godzilla vs. Hedorah), Alameda Slim (from Home on the Range), Prince John, Kisenian Blossom (from Sailor Moon: Promise of the Rose), Vilgax (from the Ben 10 franchise), the villains from STAR WARS: The Clone Wars, LeFou (from Beauty and the Beast), Megan (from The Simpsons episode, To Surveil With Love), Julia (from The Simpsons episode, The Homer of Seville), the Funzo toys (from The Simpsons episode, Gift of the Magi), Meathook and his minions (from the Simpsons episode, Take My Wife, Sleaze), Russ Cargil (from The Simpsons Movie), Hugo Simpson (from an episode of The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror), Madame Medusa and her minions, Si and Am (from Lady and the Tramp), Diablo (Maleficent's pet raven), Maleficent's Goons, Honest John and Gideon (from Pinocchio), King Candy/Turbo and the Cy-bugs (from Wreck-It Ralph), Mojo Jojo, the Gangreen gang, Amoeba Boys, the Rowdyruff Boys, Sedusa, Princess Morbucks, Him and Fuzzy Lumpkins (from The Powerpuff girls), Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble (from Spongebob Squarepants), Mortimer Mouse, Stan and Heff (from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode, The Great Honey Robbery), Shan Yu and Hayabusa (from Mulan), Floatsam and Jetsam, Davy Jones (from Pirates of the Caribbean), Doc Hopper and his minions (from The Muppet Movie), Baron Bomburst and the Child Catcher (from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang), the Earthworm Jim villains (including Evil Earthworm Jim), Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, Krystalak and Obsidius (from Godzilla Unleashed), Gimantises (Giant Praying mantises from Son of Godzilla), Audrey II (from Little Shops of Horror), Dr. Fowl (a villain from the Bionic Bunny Show) (from Arthur), Robot and Muncey (from Mickey Mouse Works), Fates (from Hercules), Cogswell and his robotic dog (from The Jetsons meet the Flintstones), Skata-Hara and her minions (from The Jetsons episode, Space Bong) and Will the Kid (a cartoon villain made by Yakko), Dr. Mafune and his daughter and the Spacemen of the Third Planet (from Terror of MechaGodzilla), the M.U.T.O.s (from Godzilla (2014)), Giant Fishballoon (from the Powerpuff Girls episode, Uh Oh Dynamo), Mask Scara (from the Powerpuff Girls episode, A Made Up Story), the Kitty (from the Powerpuff Girls episode, Cat Man Do), Femme Fatale (from the Powerpuff Girls episode, Equal Fights), the Fluffy Bunch (from the Powerpuff Girls episode, Sweet 'N Sour), the Alchemist and his mom, the Fib from Outer Space and the Rumor Weed (from LarryBoy), BurgerMiester MiesterBurger and his minions, Micheal MiesterBurger (BurgerMiester MiesterBurger's son), the Werecats, the Masters of Evil, Gyaos, Jack Spicer (from Xiaolin Showdown), Deputy Einstein, Professor Poopsie P. Pottypants, the Subspace Empire, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, Steele (from Balto), Thrax, Hunch, NOS-4-A2, the Noid, Randoll Boggs, Hopper and his minions (from A Bug's Life), Dr. Bender and Wendell, Remy Buxaplenty, Juandissimo Magnifico, Head Pixie, Sanderson, Pixies, inc., Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Foop, H2Olga, Pumpkinator, Highbreed, DNAliens, the Teen Ninjas (including Cree and Chad), Messina, El Surpremo, the Hooded Claw, Ratigan, Fidget, Captain Hook, the trix, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, V.V. Argost, Professor Calamitus, Beautiful Gorgeous, the blockheads, Diesel 10, Xayide, Gmork, Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Fat Tony, Kang and Kodos, The Wicked Witch (from The Wizard of Oz), Mandark (from Dexter's Labratory), the villains from Codename: Kids Next Door, Cliff Vandercave and Miss Stone (from The Flintstones (1994 film)), the Fossa (from Madagascar), Makunga (from Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa), the villains from A Man Called Flintstone, Sideshow Bob and his family (from The Simpsons), Mrs. Botz the babysitter bandit (from The Simpsons episode Some Enchanted Evening), Kissing Kate Barlow (from Holes (2003 film)), Mr. Chairman and his minions (from Looney Tunes: Back in Action), young Margaret (from Codename: Kids Next Door Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E.), Swiper the Fox (from Dora the Explorer), the Phantasm, Captain Hook and his minions, the Witch (from Dora saves the Snow Princess), the White Stitch (a cartoon character based on the White Witch), Grandfather (from Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: Z.E.R.O.), the villains from Totally Spies, the villains from Sailor Moon (including Mimet and Western), Huxley (from The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland), Professor Pinchworm, Newman (from Seinfeld), Baboon and his ninja monkeys (from Skunk Fu), Capitan Chantel Dubois (from Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted), Dave and his minions (from Penguins of Madagascar (2014 film)), Desmond Spellman (from Casper Meets Wendy) and Carrigan Crittenden and Dibs (from Casper (1995 film)), King Goobot, Beautiful Gorgeous, Professor Calamitous, Baby Eddie, the Junkman, Grandma Taters and Eustace Strych (from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) and the Red Apple Queen (a cartoon villain made by me), The Fratellis (Mama Fratelli, Francis, and Jake Fratelli), Rothbart, Clavius, Zelda (Swan Princess), Captain DuBois, Warren T. Rat, Digit (An American Tail), Warren T. Rat's Cat Goons, Sweet William, Slim and Feloneous (from Fievel's American Tails), Scuttlebutt (from An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island), Police Chief McBrusque, Mr. Grasping, Toplofty, O'Bloat, Madame Mousey and her cat minions (from An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster), Carface, Killer, Captain DuBois and her minions (from Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted), Dave and his cronies (from Penguins of Madagascar), Satan, Saddam Hussein, Grundel Toad, Mr. Beatle, Drake, Dial and Wade (from Free Willy), The Machine (from the animated Free Willy TV series), John Milner and Bill Wilcox (from Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home), John "Ace" Merrill and his gang (from Stand by Me), Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch)), Dexter Colt and Jack Crowley (from The Simpsons), the Bugs (from the Raid commercials), Sergent Skinner (from The Simpsons episode The Principal and the Pauper), the Cloverfield Monster, Marcia Mouse (a cartoon character made by KessieLou), Kron, the Velociraptors, and the Carnotaurs (from Dinosaur), the Cloverfield Monster, and Dr. Frankenollie (from Runaway Brain) will guest star in this film. *The only reason why Kronk and Zhane are in this film is because The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, and Zazu are the only members of Daniel Esposito’s Pooh’s Adventures team in Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *The only reason why the rest of the Jungle Adventure Crew are in this film is because Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa were the only members of the crew in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island and Genie will be in Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *Tantor, Ray, King Louie, Pete, Steele, and Jacques are voiced by Jim Cummings. *SuperKitaroShinX also originally planned to make a separate crossover of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island called, Shin Chan's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island with Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewdur Flam, and Gurgi as guest stars, but he retired from making anymore movies (and canceled the Shin Chan's Adventures Series) due to copyright claims and problems with his Windows Movie Maker, so Shin Chan, Georgie, Penny, Maso, Boo, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewdur Flam, and Gurgi ended up guest starring in this film instead. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Shadow101815 will make this film instead. Category:Spin-off films Category:Shadow101815 Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Mystery films Category:Travel Films Category:Aladar's Adventures Series films